Dávila Leggoreta
Dávila Leggoreta (さん レゴレッタ, Regoretta Davila) is a powerful Arrancar and major antagonist to Bleach: Memories of the Lost Soul. Created by Sōsuke Aizen, Dávila was a product of an experiment that Aizen marked as a failure. What he didn't know is that Dávila would grow to be a powerful and destructive being which would be released from his containment in Las Noches and take control of a small part of Hueco Mundo. Appearance Dávila is a tall young man with messy brown hair and a brown goatee. He wears a customized Arrancar-styled uniform consisting of a neck-high collared shirt with no sleeves. He wears a black belt, along with a white hakama. His mask remnants take the form of a large mask covering the top portion of his face and part of his head. Four spikes protrude from the mask itself, with a row of teeth along the rim of it. Along his left arm, a tattooed number 9 sits, with the skeletal remnants of an upper roof of the mouth sit. He keeps his Zanpakuto at his waist, held in his belt. Personality A strong and noble man, Dávila is unlike most Arrancar. Not a proud and sadistic man, Dávila never looks down on anyone. Seeing value in every soul and living form, he states to accept anyone willing to assist him in his goals. Wanting to take over the world of Hueco Mundo and become its king, he states to dream of being a strong and smart leader unlike the sadistic, cruel and rampant leaders before him. Gathering a strong army, he has shown to take any lost ally hard- forcing his army to have a moment of silence for their fallen comrade. Despite his very hero-like nature, he has proven to be an enemy to the Soul Society along with the World of the Living seeking to use the powerful souls of Gaisen Town to enhance his powers beyond belief and craft another Hōgyoku stronger than any other before. Powers & Abilities *'Sonído Master': Quite fast and agile, Dávila has shown to be a master of Sonído. A loud crackling sound can be heard when he moves, unlike most sonído it resembles the sound of thunder. Shown to leave after images in his place after moving, they act as great decoys for him in battle. *'Hierro': Shown to have quite a strong Hierro, he can easily take Masayoshi's Shikai state Zanpakuto without much harm. He has shown to be quite resilient to Kido as well, deflecting low leveled spells off him quite easily. Oddly, Kitano's Spiritual Power Arrows have proven to be effective against his Hierro. *'Cero': As with most Arrancar, Dávila can utilize the ability of Cero. His Cero has shown to take a marigold color and has a wide range. Normally fired from his pointer finger, he has also shown to fire multiple blasts at once by poking at the air. A small orb will appear where he poked, and will fire the marigold colored blast. **'Cero Amor' (ゼロ愛, sero-ai): A unique Cero utilized by Dávila that has shown to involve his own blood. Not as potent as the Gran Rey Cero, it has shown to be able to rip through a # 50 Bakudo spell with ease. It takes a violet color and normally fired from his palm. *'Master Swordsman': Shown to utilize his Zanpakuto in combat, he can easily outmatch Masayoshi with his mask with sheer force. Ambidextrous, Dávila can switch the hand he holds the blade with during battle allowing him to throw of his opponents. Using his skill in Sonido, he can move from one target to another delivering a quick slice to each target. *'Vast Spiritual Pressure': Being an experiment, Dávila has shown to have an unstable large amount of Spiritual power that is of an unknown level. Shown to be strong enough to clash against Masayoshi with his mask on, it began to seep at Masayoshi's own Spiritual pressure and add weight to his breathing. Equipment *'Caja Negación': Utilizing a Caja Negación from his days in the Espada, he never used it on his subordinates. An object shown to work similar to a Negación but has the ability to seal one in an infinite space. Using an unnamed Space-distortion inside the Caja Negación, he can go in himself and appear back in Hueco Mundo using it for quick escapes. Zanpakuto Celos (嫉妬, senbō; Spanish for Jealousy, Japanese for Envy). When sealed takes the form of a katana with a orb shaped guard and dark black handle. Wearing his Zanpakuto at his waist, it sits in his black belt. :Unnamed Energy Attack: Shown to fire a arc-shaped energy blast from his blade in its sealed state, it is quite potent being able to severely hurt Kitano. *'Resurrección': Released by the command Understand me (を理解する私, Entiéndeme), Spiritual energy will explode around Dávila and rain down. Only a silhouette was shown of his Resurrección, it being quite human-like with a large set of wings. He proved to have a piercing roar, and callous black eyes. Category:Character